Found
by Admerxin13
Summary: I ran and ran, but couldn't get away. The past was catching up to me, and my ankle decided then to give out. Admerxin Intro. DemyxXoc I OWN NOTHING BUT ADMERXIN! rated T for language possible
1. Pain pulls us all down

Those Preps, again! why did they always follow me?!

I was swiftly running, hearing their heavy, uncoordinated thumping steps following. They weren't close, but close enough for me to still her their chants of 'looser', witch', and 'freak'.

I pressed harder, doubling my speed, stupifying them at it. Their footfalls faded away.

Suddenly, a form came out in front of me, making me swerve. Tall, covered in black, it followed me, nearly catching me at first.

I raced through a forest, half seeing, half not caring to see.

Explosions, ocean, swimming, and running for my life; which was were I was now. What a day. My head throbbed, making me lose my stride for a moment. Another step closer to being caught by the unknown figure behind me.

"Come back here!" a slightly muffled voice called. No voice I was familiar with, but... why was it every time I pondered this person, my head hurt?!

Suddenly, without any warning, my right leg gave out. I knew it being weaker would one day come back to get me. I tried to get up before it was too late, but the burning pain of the weaker ankle of mine left me helpless.

And then it was too late.

The figure stood over me, hood up on the black trenchcoat. Seeing my inability to move, it flopped down a few feet away and breathed heavily for a while. "You sure can run, Mer."

My head shot up at that nickname. How did he know what my name was, which was the only way he could've called me 'Mer.' Merinda, meaning 'Sea Bright' was my name, but how could he he have known that? And this person was definately a he. No chest that broad could belong to a she.

"But." I snapped out of my split-second ponder when he spoke, "I still gotcha. You're either a lot slower, or can't tap into that power." The man stood up again.

Then he pulled the hood back off his head, revealing his face. Aqua eyes, almost puppy-like, stared at me, light brown hair partly fell over his strong shoulders, the rest up in a half mohawk, half mullet. His tall, lean (but muscular) frame stretched. Strange man. He couldn't have been over twenty-one, either. Taller than me, at my 5' 7" as a fourteen year old, I noticed at the same time.

He walked over to me, and I used my good (but very tired) leg to scoot back. He noticed automatically. "What have you done to your leg, Mer?" He moved foreward until I backed myself aginst a tree, then kneeled down to examine my leg. He pulled my jeans leg up past my ankle, and saw the purpleish tone of skin.

I heard his quick intake of breath. "God, Mer, could you have done any worse?"

Finally, I found my voice. "Quit calling me that! It's not my name!"

The guy looked at my face again, shock written in bold print on his face. "What do you mean, not your name? It's part of your name, Admerxin!"

Lightning struck the inside of my head, or, at least that's what it felt like. I clutched it, feeling the world turn around me. He saw this, and raised a hand towards my head, too.

"Th-that's still not my name, Demyx!" My eyes popped open, and my hand flew to my mouth. "Wha...? H-how did I...?"

The man's eyes lit up. "You do remember me, Mer! They said you wouldn't, but you do! I knew you would! I knew it!"

Demyx, if that was really his name, leaned over and kissed my cheek in joy, then backed off. "Oh, sorry." He went back to my ankle, rambling on about how "Everyone's going to be so exited," especially some guy named Xadin and another called Saix. Demyx said on how he didn't know how Axel (whoever that was) would react, since some kid named Roxas had gone missing not to long ago.

"J-just stop!" I yelled, interupting his talk-fest. "What's going on?! Who are you? What do you want with me, and why haven't you killed me, instead of tending to my leg?!"

Demyx blinked, and I swear I saw a tear appear, then get blinked back. "...Mer, it's me, Demyx. You know, your mentor? I taught you how to fight 'cause Saix wasn't really too good at it, and I... I realized what you..." He took a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you, I never have since I first met you! I have to bring you back, though. We need you! No matter what Xemnas says!" He added fiercely.

I stared as he continued to wrap my ankle in some kind of medical tape or bandage he had pulled from literally nowhere. When he was done, he picked me up in his arms loosely, making me automatically put my arms around his neck. "Meep!"

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

I glared at him and hissed through my teeth. He just chuckled more, a deep, grateful sound. As if my anger was a relief!

He held me up with one arm and waved the other in front of him. Out of nowhere appeared an oval-like...thing.... that made this whooshing sound when it apeared. "What is.. eep!"

Demyx replaced his grip on me, and walked through the darkness. As its cool darkness surounded me, he watched for a reaction. All I can say is: it was dark. I felt my muscles relax into it, practically soaking it in. A second later, we were in some kind of bluish tunnel, odd symbols on the translucent walls swirling slowly.

I fet my eyes widen in amazement. I'd never seen such a sight in my life! "Wow..." I breathed.

Demyx kept walking, straight into another portal. This one led to a darkened sky and a huge castle-like structure. Without thought, I smiled, closed my eyes...and literally breathed in darkness.

When I opened my eyes, I could tell something about me had changed. My vision became blurred, and I pulled off my glasses to inspect them, and realized I could see perfectly find without them.

And my legs! They felt strong and ready to run for miles! Yet only moments before I'd felt as if I even thought of crawling, I'd pass out from exaustion.

Apparently Demyx saw the difference, too. His soft, lingering, burning gaze collided with my now clear 20/20. My eyes widened as the aqua eyes slid closed as Demyx's lips captured mine softly. My own closed, and my arms wrapped more firmly around his neck. After a moment Demyx released my lips.

"Admerxin, The Burning Rose. Negative Nine of the Followers, you've been found."


	2. My heart is lost

Chapter 2

(I own nothing except Admerxin)

Tired after being met and greeted by others in this strange world, Demyx convinced me to go to sleep.

When we walked in a room, covered from ceiling to floors with Cd's and posters on the walls, a wave of Déjà-vu hit me, and I stumbled.

Demyx caught my arm in time, and I looked at him after moment.

"Demyx, why are we in your room?"

His eyes snapped up to mine, and he began to jump around.

Demyx came back to me, eyes dancing. "Mer this is great! I can't believe you remembered!"

I shook my head, and another wave began. My head felt like lightning was striking inside it, and I screamed as I blacked out.

"_Welcome to the organization Thir-!"_

"_Comon! We've got a mission-!"_

"_Mer!"_

"_Surprise…"_

"_Mer, we're Nobodies. Nobodies…" Don't feel-_

"_Demyx, I can promise you, you won't see me or hold me in your arms until you realize what you just said, and how much it-!"_

I came to after a while. I felt warmth wrapped around me, and opened my eyes slowly.

Something wasn't right… "No!" I cried, leaping out of Demyx's arms and placing myself near the door.

As soon as his eyes collided with mine, I knew that he knew.

Demyx stepped up to me, I scooted back. "Admerxin… You're back…!" A tear slipped down his face, making me want to go to him and kiss it away.

Tears of my own slipped down my face. I shook my head slowly, hissing out a, "Don't touch me."

A hurt look flashed in my ex-mentor's eyes.

"Mer," he began, "Why don't you forgive me? I told you that I-!"

Quickly I cut him off, "You told me nothing!" I cried out.

He stopped, stunned that I'd yelled.

I held his eyes as I screamed at him, "You cut yourself off! You didn't tell me anything except, 'I realized what you-!' and then you stopped!"

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes for a moment.

When I opened them, it was to Demyx hanging his head, shaking. "Mer, don't blame me." He said quietly.

He snapped his head up, eyes sharper than I'd ever thought they could be. "I thought you were pretending! I thought that you did remember, but wanted me to suffer!" He yelled.

I jumped at this, and my eyes became slits, anger overcoming me. "Is that how you view me now; a lying bitch who fakes to cause pain?" I said it so quietly, but the air seethed with me.

Demyx froze, eyes and smell fearful, seeing my eyes. They weren't in their worst state, but close.

I felt my nonexistent heart breaking somewhere. "Good luck. I'm never seeing you again. I hope this was worth being free of me." I whispered, my eyes returning to normal, and my mourning for myself began.

I was no longer me. The old I had died with his last words to me, and now I knew not who I was.

I ran away when he realized what I'd said. I came to the kitchen without comprehending it.

Xaldin was chopping vegetables slowly, quietly and the moment my foot touched inside the doorway, he turned with his knife poised to stab anyone.

He froze, and became white, as if he saw a ghost. I smiled softly. "Hey, Xal, I missed you, you know." I came up to him, took his knife, placed it on the counter, and hugged him.

I hadn't expected him to do anything, so when he hugged me back, I jumped a bit.

Another person walked into the room, parting our little moment. I turned to see Saix standing there, staring.

I smiled at him, too, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Saix cleared his throat after hugging me a moment.

"We thought you would never return, Admerxin." Saix whispered.

I grinned, happy someone was glad to see me. "I missed you too, Saix."

He blushed, and I slowly made it up the familiar way to my bedroom, and, upon opening the door, sighed.

Madaxan had packed it all away in boxes, except for my bed, which was still as I remembered it: messy and undone as I'd left it that morning.

My throat caught as I saw a crumpled piece of paper laying on it. I brushed it away, and flopped on the familiar softness.

I slowly, carefully went over my life as a Nobody, and the last bits of as a Somebody in my mind.

Here they are, for you, dear reader. My Eternal Heart, for you to explore.

Good Luck.


End file.
